shadow_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Fhrorr (Planet)
Fhrorr (FROAR) is the homeworld of the Shadow Empire. '' Properties Size Fhrorr has a diameter of 6,400 miles/10,299.8 kilometers/2,892.8 parseucts, a little smaller than Earth. Terrain ]]Fhrorr has very strange terrain compared to Earth. Its highest mountain, Mt. Vhrorrh, reaches a mighty 40 miles/64.3738 kilometers/18.08 parseucts above sea level and its lowest natural ravine is 3,200 miles/5149.901 kilometers/1,446.4 parseucts deep, which reaches to Fhrorr's core. How this happened is still shrouded in mystery, but it is used to the ''Shadow Empire's advantage in many ways. This ravine is called the Valley of Oblivion. ]] Most of Fhrorr is composed of rocky, rough ground that is difficult to manevuer, but also has been transformed to benefit the Shadow Empire in several ways. Fhrorrite is one of the most common materials found on Fhrorr. Continents Most of Fhrorr is one big continent, but there are two main ones - Thraah and Khrohr. One is much smaller than the other. Biomes Biomes on Fhrorr vary greatly between frigid cold tundras to unbearably hot deserts. A majority of it is jungle area around the equator, then turns to hot deserts surrounding that, then tundras and snowy valleys cover the remainder. Other biomes are also scattered around this area. Shadows have divived the main biome "strips" into categories: Category I is the mostly-jungle strip around the equator, Category II is the mostly-desert strip above the equator, and Category III is the snowy areas that take up most of the rest of the space. There isn't a whole lot of water area on Fhrorr by means of oceans, but it still is able to support a large amount of life. Atmosphere Fhrorr's atmosphere is very thick. It reaches up, when counting the troposphere to the exosphere, 1,200 miles/1931.213 kilometers/542.4 parseucts above sea level. The troposphere alone, where all of Fhrorr's weather usually goes on in, has a very high percentage of oxygen and nitrogen and reaches up 80 miles/128.748 kilometers/36.16 parseucts - that's 68 miles/109.435 kilometers/30.736 parseucts higher than Earth's troposphere! Because Fhrorr's atmosphere is so incredibly thick and rich in O2 and N2, gigantic creatures are able to survive in it, especially in Category I of Fhrorr. This is where the least amount of cities are built in because of the risks of it getting attacked by the wild inhabitants. Gravity Fhrorr constantly is leaking energy into open space and the atmosphere from the Valley of Oblivion. It is highly radioactive around this area. Earth pulls objects down at 9 m/s2, while Fhrorr pulls down at 7 m/s2. Its gravity intensifies around the Valley of Oblivion, in which the'' Shadow Empire'' has learned to use it in many ways. The Valley of Oblivion's crack that leads to the core is 5 miles/8.04672 kilometers/2.26 parseucts long. Natural Satellites Fhrorr has no moons. Time Length One day on Fhrorr is 28.5 Earth hours, since it rotates a little slower around its axis than Earth, but one year is only 244 Earth days. It is about 104,800,060 miles/168,659,347.761 kilometers/47,369,627.12 parseucts from its sun, P'rirah. It has an odd trajectory since it is farther away from P'rirah than Earth is from its sun, but has a shorter year. Scientists think that this is because P'rirah has a stronger gravity than the Earth's sun, which makes Fhrorr orbit it faster. Life Animals There surprisingly is not all that many species of animals on Fhrorr - due to their enormous size, there isn't a whole lot of space for other things. A total of 600 land animals live on Fhrorr in all three Categories that are non-sentient. About 70% of these animals are herbivorous. Even though there is not a lot of animals compared to Earth, the ecosystems intertwined within Category I biomes are so biodiverse, the Shadow Empire is still trying to identify every single one and how they cooperate in their habitats. Only 8 of the 600 can be domesticated. Plants There is a surprising amount of very large trees in Fhrorr, especially in Category I, some reaching up a mile '' observing a 30-foot long fire vine beginning to burn]]high. Those kinds of trees are, however, quite rare and are usually very charred due to lightning strikes. An average tree height in Category I is roughly 300 feet/91.44 meters/135.6 paersi. There are the least amount of trees in Category II and only reach up to a max of 20 feet/6.096 meters/9.04 paersi, while the trees in Category III reach up to a max of 120 feet/36.576 meters/54.24 paersi. Shrubbery, vines of all sorts, and flowering things are all over Fhrorr regardless of the biome - even in the deserts, where the famous fire vines grow. Fhrorr is known well for its gigantic species of vines and flowers that are able to kill animals three times their size (though, typically, there are smaller animals in Category II deserts). Many of these have highly toxic poisons that can kill in minutes if not treated, though these toxins are used in tiny amounts for medicine as well. Dominant Species There is one dominant species on Fhrorr, and that is the shadows. These highly mentally advanced beings have spread around the arm of their pinwheel galaxy at a surprisingly quick rate despite their difficulties in early times. The first shadow appeared via "out of nothingness" - shadow archaeologists admit there is no fossil record of macro- or even micro-evolution from one species to the shadows, that they just merely appeared. Shadow theologists further agree that God created them, even though not too many other shadows agree with it. More information on the Shadow (Species) Page. Trivia *''Fhrorr'' in Shadonian means "frozen", even though Fhrorr is only relatively 'frozen' at the poles. *Fhrorr is one of the closest matches to Earth's habitability, excluding terraformed planets. *There is a lot of fossils of prehistoric creatures in Fhrorr's deeper parts of its crust and some exposed above surface. It is unknown what happened to the fossils that might possibly have been in the area where the Valley of Oblivion was since it was 5 miles long. *Due to the highly thick atmosphere, Fhrorr appears purple from deep space; however, it is actually a greenish blue, similar to Earth. Category:Planets Category:Earth-Like Planets Category:Colonized Planets Category:Homeworlds